


The Change and a Mate

by fanficwritingwhore93



Category: Derek Hale - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, References to Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficwritingwhore93/pseuds/fanficwritingwhore93
Summary: Stiles sister comes back from university because of something that had happened. It's been a while since she has been in Beacon Hills. A lot has changed. But she ends up falling for someone in the Wolf Pack. For her, it was the first time she actually felt like she belonged.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as much as possible.

Stiles POV:

I got up getting ready. She was coming back today. She had no idea who my friends were or what they were. How am I going to explain anything if something happens? I rushed down the stairs only for my dad to yell for me.

“Stiles! Get in here!” I followed his voice into the kitchen.

“Yeah, dad?” I scratched the back of my head.

He sat his coffee down. “Your sister is coming home today. You better be nice. Also, let her hang out with you and your friends. It’s been a while since she’s been here. Things have changed.”

“Yeah, I know dad. Who’s getting her later today?” I paced around the kitchen.

“I am. So be here after school. I’m going to work. Get to school please.”

… . .

“Scott Scott Scott!” I ran into while running into him.

Scott laughed. “Stiles slow down.”

“Sorry, I’m a wreck. My sister is coming in today.”

“Really? I haven’t seen her since I was a kid. Why is she coming back?”

I shrugged. “I have no idea. The last time she spoke to my dad and me, she said she was leaving and never coming back. It’s been ten years Scott.”

Scott raised his eyes brows at me. “You think it’s suspicious?”

“Well don’t you? Ten years!”

Scott patted my back. “I think you’re losing it Stiles. There’s Allison, see you later.”

… .

Y/N POV:

I was sitting on the couch while dad was at the station. Waiting on Stiles to get home. He was supposed to be here after school. Where the hell was he?

A flash of lights shine through the window. I get up and go to the door. He was finally here. I opened the door and ran out as he and a couple of others were getting out.

“Stiles!” I jumped him and wrapped my arms around him.

He hugged me back even though his friends were around. “Hey Y/N, it’s great you’re home.”

“Don’t sound too happy Stiles.”

He grimaced. “Everyone, this is my sister, Y/N.”

I looked over at a crooked jaw, brown-eyed boy. “Scott!”

He came over and gave me a big hug. “It’s nice to see you again Y/N.”

“You two have grown up so much. I’ve cooked if anyone wants any food.” I walked towards the house.

“Y/N we kind of have somewhere to be.”

I looked back at him. “Come on. I didn’t stand all night cooking just for you to run off. Just for a bit, please. I haven’t seen you in ten years.”

He flung his arms around. “Alright, fine. Let’s go eat.”

… .

After dinner, I started washing dishes as everyone sat in the living room. I knew who Scott was. Lydia seemed smart yet acted dumb, Allison was very sweet, and the other one Derek, he isn’t my favorite. He is brooding and looks like he was angry the whole time.

“Hey Y/N, we are fixing to leave. Just promise me you won’t tell dad.” I turned off the water and turned to my brother.

“Why shouldn’t I tell him?” I crossed my arms.

“Just please, don’t. We have to go.”

“Stiles!” I follow him towards the front door.

“Stiles!”

He stopped and turned around. “What?”

“What are you hiding?”

“Nothing. We just have stuff to do. Don’t wait up.” He hugged me.

Derek pokes his head through the door. “Stiles, come on, now.”

Stiles let go of me and was out the door in a flash. It didn’t take me two seconds after they were out of the driveway. I got my keys and followed them. They pulled up to a loft. I waited for them to get out and go in before I go after them.

I took the elevator that seemed like it would fall at any moment up to the floor they stopped at. When it opened, both Stiles and Derek looked at me.

“What is she doing here Stiles?” Derek snapped.

“I don’t know. I guess she followed us.” He didn’t dare look at Derek. Why was he so scared of him?

I stared straight at Derek. Locking my eyes with his. “Don’t talk to my brother like that.”

Derek stared at me then left. Stiles came up to me. “What are you doing here?”

“Finding out what you are up to.”

He starts to push me out. “Just go. You don’t need to be wrapped up in any of this.”

I pushed back. “Stiles put your hands on me again and I’ll punch you. You are my brother and I want to help you or protect you, whichever need be.”

“So I take it, you aren’t leaving?”

“No, I’m not.” I walked over to the couch and sat down crossing my feet on the coffee table.

Derek came back out and looked at me. “What is she still doing here?”

I shot a look over at Stiles to shut up. “I am here because my brother is here. I’m not letting whatever you all are up to get him hurt. If you don’t like it then I could care less.”

Derek looked between Stiles and me. “Fine.”


	2. Go Fuck Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I had been sleeping on Derek’s couch. It’s only been a month since I got back. But I’ve slept and spent most of my time at Derek’s. Which I didn’t like. But since my brother and his friends want to be here all the time because they are always into trouble because they are werewolves and fighting other creatures or hunters. It was really ridiculous. I didn’t see why they just tried to be peaceful. But this is werewolves and hunters and other creatures I’m talking about too.

I was laying there awake. I barely slept at all. After making food for everyone after they got in. Then they all left except me. I laid down. I figured I would sleep. But I didn’t. I just stared at the ceiling all night.

I would say that I had no idea why I was at Derek’s except for the fact that Stiles always came here instead of home. But it was something else. Though I hated Derek.

With that thought I got up and went to the kitchen. I started to make breakfast. Lord knows if Derek doesn’t eat first thing in the morning he’d be grumpier than he usually is.

I hear him before he speaks. He is right behind me. I could almost feel his naked torso on my back.

My breath hitches. “Morning Derek.”

“Morning.” His head was right by mine looking over my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a moment. Until he spoke again. “It smells so good.”

“Glad you think so. If you sit at the island, I’ll make you a plate.” I finished up with the bacon.

“Okay.” When he turned to walk away, his arm skimmed my back.

I knew I had to watch how my heart rate and all. Being a werewolf, his spidey senses were always on point. It was annoying really. He knew when I needed something. Or when to ask if I was okay. If it got cold in the loft, he’d get a blanket and scoot closer to me. He was like a heater. Or when I was sad he’d ask me if I wanted to talk.

I didn’t see why he would care so much. Because we hate each other. We always argue. It was always so intense and tense around here with him and I.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

I looked up at his dark eyes. “Nothing.”

He laid his fork down. “You’re lying. Your heart jumped.”

“Don’t do that Derek. You know I hate it.” I snarled.

He gave me a dark smile. “You like it. You just won’t say it.”

“I hate it, honestly. I always hate when you do that shit. So, stop.” I put my fork down and left the kitchen.

He yelled after me. “You going to finish eating?”

“No!” I sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

Stiles said he never had a tv or any technology in his house until I got here. After a week, he brought in a tv and DVD player. Stiles brought over my tv series I had. Then I got a new phone thrown at me one day. Derek said I would need it if I was with them so I knew they were okay or if I needed anything. He had programmed his number as the first to call as an emergency. Then, he bought a self. The next day, my books were piled on it.

I turned off the tv and went to grab a book. I sat back down and started reading. Derek grabbed a book and sat down beside me. Ever since I found out about them, I had been reading about werewolves and the legends and myths and any creatures I could find. I wanted to be prepared.

Derek broke the comfortable silence. “Why are you still reading on all that?”

I looked up at him. “Because if anything happens to my brother and his friends, I’ll be able to do something about it. I don’t want to be unprepared for anything.”

He smirked. “Am I included in his group of friends?”

I gave him a stern look. “Maybe. I haven’t decided yet.”

I went back to reading. Trying to ignore the fact that Derek was sitting too close for my comfort. Why didn’t he just stay away from me as he did in the beginning?

After an hour of reading in silence, I finally put my book down. “Teach me how to fight.”

Derek looked up from his book. “What?”

“Teach me how to fight. You taught the others. I want to make sure I don’t get taken off guard.” I was excited to hoping he would say yes.

He shook his head no. “You aren’t going to be fighting. We do this to keep you away from it.”

My mouth dropped open. “What? Stiles gets to go along and all he does is have a bat and his sarcasm. I want to learn how to fight Derek.”

“No.”

I pushed him. His face went stern. I knew he wouldn’t give in easily. I pushed him again and again. Nothing.

“You really need to stop.”

“Come on Derek. Teach me.” I punched his arm.

He growled so I done it again. I kept on until I was so frustrated that I punched him in the face. That was it. He grabbed my arm and flipped me over on the couch, his body on top of my back, pinning me down.

“You want to learn how to fight?” He growled in my ear.

I was breathing hard. “Yes. I already told you that.”

He quickly flipped me back over pinning my arms above my head. “Fine. But if you get hurt. That’s on you.”

“Okay.” I shrug.

He pulled me to my feet. He started showing me some moves. I was always a fast learner but I needed to be faster now since I was learning to fight werewolves and other creatures.

By the tenth throw to the floor, I laid there breathing hard. This was not going to be easy. At all

“Get up!” Derek growls.

“I think I’m done for today.” I bring myself up to a sitting position.

His face was cold. “Get up! You wanted to learn! You can’t just give up!”

“Go fuck yourself, Derek! I’m not giving up! I just need a break! I’m not a fucking werewolf like you are!” I yelled back.

He got a smug look on his face. “Go fuck yourself! If you actually want to learn, I’ll be back later. Keep practicing.”

He walked past me and to the loft door. He slammed it behind him before I could get another word out. What the fuck was that all about? I’m only human. I can’t do the shit he does as easy or fast. But I’m trying. I know I need this.

I got up off the floor. I took a deep breath and went to take a hot shower. It was the only I knew would make my nerves and the tension I always feel around Derek relaxes me. What the hell was going on with us?


	3. You Still Want to Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training with Derek Hale.

It has been a week of nonstop training with Derek. He was pissing me off. Every time I got mad, he would push me harder. I liked it in a way. Made me feel like I had a sense of power. But boy was I bruised from head to toe.

Stiles even came in a couple of times while we were training. He didn’t like it one bit. He didn’t want Derek to teach me anything. Stiles hated the fact that I knew about them.

I know he was just being a brother and protecting me. But I’ve always fought for myself and protected myself. I didn’t need my little brother to protect me. Stiles and Derek argued back and forth multiple times over the fact should or shouldn’t I train.

It was 5 in the morning. Derek was up and walking around in jeans and a muscle shirt. He was the one to cook breakfast this morning. He even brought it to me in the living room. I sat up and took the plate.

“Thank you.” I started digging in.

“Stiles is still arguing with me about training you.” Derek sounded frustrated.

I giggled. “Stiles is just Stiles. He worries. I’ll be fine.”

“I know you will be. You’re really strong. Not just physically but mentally. I’ve never met someone like you.” Derek bit his lip.

“Well, I grew up different. I also left on my own at a young age to be on my own. I guess you could say I was a lone wolf.” I smirked.

Derek laughed. “You got jokes.”

“Always. So, how about we get to training some more?” I put my plate on the table.

I went to get up and winced. I held onto my side. “I think we should take a break for today.”

I started walking around to get some pain off. “Derek I can’t just stop.”

He got up. “You need to heal. You have bruises everywhere.”

I breathed in and winced again. “I am okay.”

“Really? Because I hear your heartbeat. You are under stress. You have a broken rib, that’s why it hurts to breathe.” He stood there looking at me.

“How do you even know that?”

“I figured it was from yesterday, that’s why I called it short. You need to see the doctor about it. You need to heal and we will start again.” He walked over to me.

I looked up at him. “Are you sure? I feel like if I wrapped them, I could keep going.”

He smiled, shaking his head. “You are so stubborn and strong-willed.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

His eyes search over my face. “No. It’s an amazing thing.”

“Are we actually getting along right now?” I laughed but caught myself because of the pain.

“Yeah, I think we are.” Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock at the door.

We both looked at each other. “Stiles.”

Derek went over and opened the loft door. Stiles and the rest of the gang came walking in. They looked panicked. Something was going on. Then I saw Scott. He was out of it, sweaty, and Stiles and Lydia were carrying him.

I ran over to Scott. “What happened?”

Stiles was the one to speak. “He got slashed with a sword. He needs to be healed.”

“Lay him on the couch.” I get everything I need to help Scott.

I feel his head. “He is burning up.”

I checked where the sword slashed him. I read about this. I knew how to cure it. “Scott, I need you to bite down on a belt.”

I look at Derek. “Give me your belt.”

“What? No.” Derek looked annoyed.

“Derek, give me your belt now or I’ll kill you myself.”

He rolled his eyes and took it off. I folded it into. I put it between Scott’s teeth. “Bite down, hard.”

I made the paste but before I could put the past on, I had to burn the infection out. I took a lighter and got a knife big enough to cover the cut. I stuck it to Scott’s skin. Derek and Stiles held him down. I was thankful for that.

“Scott I have to put the paste on. It will hurt worse than the burn. Be ready.” He shook his head.

I smeared it all over the cut. He let out a growl muffled by him biting down on the belt. I could see a tear coming from his eye. It was heartbreaking they all had to go through this.

We watched him until he finally settled down. I checked on him every ten minutes. I couldn’t take a chance on him getting worse.

Stiles sat by me on the floor in front of the couch. “Is something going on with you and Derek?”

I looked at him coldly. “Your best friend is on the couch fighting for his life and that’s the question you want to ask.”

“So is that a yes or no?” Stiles shrugged.

“No. We still hate each other. We just have to be civil. We are on the same team.” I rubbed a hand over my face.

“Alright. I just wondered is all.” He looked back to his best friend then looked to me. “Is he going to be okay?”

I looked at Scott. “Yes, he will heal. I made sure to study every book around here about five times or more.”

“Okay good. This was bad. I don’t know how we are going to get whatever these things are.” Stiles put his face in his hands.

I pulled him to me. “It’s going to be okay. We will figure it out.”

We sat like that for a while. I kept an eye on Scott. When I knew he was sleeping and not in pain anymore, I woke Stiles up.

“Stiles, go home and get rest. Scott is asleep. I’ll keep an eye out on him.” I rubbed his back.

“I’ll stay here too. Since I already slept, you can sleep. I’ll keep an eye on him.” Stiles got up and got in the recliner.

I got up and went to the kitchen. I cleaned up everything. Derek had left to find whoever attacked Scott. He still wasn’t back yet. As I entered the living area, Stiles was asleep again. I shook my head. I knew he wouldn’t last. I checked on Scott. His wound was healing and his fever was down. He was resting now.

Derek came through the door. He knew to be quite. He nodded when he came in. I pointed back to his room. He walked back there and I followed him.

I shut the door behind me. “Did you find anything?”

“Not really. Do you know what they are?”

I shrugged. “I kind of do. I know their handy work they left on Scott. But what name they go by, I haven’t got that far. I will stay up and read more on them.”

I went to walk out but he grabbed my arm lightly. “No. You need to sleep. All you do is read and help and clean and cook and train. You need a break.”

“Derek, I’m okay.” I gently pulled away from him.

“Please just rest. And if you aren’t going to get your rib checked. Let me help you please.” He looked defeated.

I rolled my eyes. “Fine. Got a wrap?”

He nodded and went to his bathroom and came back out. “Take off your shirt.”

I hesitated for a moment. I finally slowly took off my shirt. When I did, he gasped. I looked at him. “Is it that bad?”

“I am so sorry Y/N. I didn’t mean to hurt you like this. It’s a huge bruise. We will have to take a break while you heal.” He started wrapping me up.

“I don’t need a break. Just wrap me up and we will train like always.” I watched him as he focused on wrapping me.

He finished and looked at me. “Get to bed. You need to rest.”

“I’m going home for the night. Scott is healing and well Stiles took my bed for the night.” I went to leave his room.

He grabbed my arm gently. “No. I mean, you can sleep in my bed.”

“Derek, I’m not sleeping in your bed.” I half laughed.

“Y/N, I need you here if something is to happen with Scott. Yes, we will have to share the bed. But I’m not going to do anything. We hate each other remember.” He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. “Fine. Just stay on your side of the bed.”

He raised his hands. “I swear.”

He went into his bathroom. I heard the water running. I decided to take my jeans off and sleep in just my T-shirt and panties. I laid down, my face buried in the pillow. Derek must sleep on the left side because it smelt just like him. I cuddled up to the pillow. Before I knew it, I was out like a light.


	4. What's Going on With Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Reader start to feel that spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this so far.

I woke up burning. I was hot and sweating. I realized something heavy was laying on top of me. I wasn’t in fact skinny. But this was all muscle. My eyes popped open realizing that I was in Derek’s bed. I looked over and his head was buried in my neck, arm over my stomach, leg over mine, and half his body on me. How the fuck did that happen?

I looked at him. Really looked at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I wanted to run my hands through his hair. Put my hand on his face. Kiss him. I sucked in a breath. What the fuck am I thinking? We hated one another. At least he hated me. I started falling for him a few weeks staying here with Derek.

Suddenly the door busted open and in walked Stiles. His eyes bugged out. “What the hell?”

Derek woke up, he was grumpy already. “Stiles get the fuck out!”

“You’re the one sleeping with my sister!” Stiles waved his hands around.

Derek was still on top of me. He looked down at me, a smirk on his face. But it left when looking at my brother. “We didn’t have sex. She slept in here with me because you took the recliner, I wasn’t going to let her sleep on the floor or leave when Scott is healing.”

He was still laying on me. Stiles looked at him and me. Derek looked to me then back to Stiles. “I must have gravitated to her during the night. I slept like a baby. Sue me.”

Stiles crossed his arms. “If you don’t get off my sister, I think I might.”

Derek buried his head into my neck and growled. Which I felt in my stomach. “Stiles get the fuck out so we can get dressed.”

“Fine.” Stiles left slamming the door behind him.

Derek got up and threw on pants and a shirt. He looked grumpy, mad even. He sat down on the bed and put his boots on. I sat there watching him.

“Derek.”

“Don’t Y/N. I am sorry I cuddled up to you. I didn’t even know I done it. Get dressed and let’s check on Scott.” He stood up not looking at me and went out of his room.

I let a tear escape my eye. I rubbed it off quickly and got up. I got into his dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt. I brought some of my clothes in here last night since I knew I would need to take a shower this morning. But I am going to wear one of his shirts and I don’t care who doesn’t like it.

When I stepped out of the shower I went into his bedroom. I left my clothes laying on Derek’s bed. I squealed when I saw him sitting there on his bed.

“Derek you scared me!”

He looked up at me. “You were taking a while. I was just checking on you.”

“You have great hearing. I was singing in the shower and just taking a shower. You didn’t have to come in.” I threw my hand in the air.

Derek stood up and walked over to me. “I know. But I needed something and then I saw you took one of my shirts. Don’t you think you should ask?”

I couldn’t look away from his amazing eyes. “Nope. I needed a shirt. So I took it and I may just keep it. Now turn around, I need to get dressed.” I shoved him to turn around.

“Can I not just watch?” He grinned.

My mouth dropped open. “Derek! What has got into you?!”

He frowned and then went to a stern look. “Nothing. Get dressed and come check on Scott.”

He left the room and I got dressed. His shirt fit and really showed off my boobs. I loved it. It framed me well. I walked out into the living area. Scott was sitting up. Which was a good sign.

I kneeled down in front of him. “Good morning Scott. How are you feeling?”

“Good. Like nothing even happened.” He smiled at me.

I tried not to notice Stiles eyes bugging and Derek’s smile when they notice I’m wearing Derek’s shirt. “Well how about I change the wound and then cook you some food?”

“That sounds amazing Y/N. Thank you so much for all of this.”

I smiled at him. I got what I need to clean the wound. It didn’t sting like last night. But it made Scott grit his teeth. After I was done, I went to the kitchen and started making breakfast for everyone. I felt his eyes on me before he said anything. I always knew Derek was watching me.

He was behind me. “Nice shirt. I think it looks better on you than me.”

“I think it does too.” I chuckled.

He sniffed me. “Did you take a shower in my shower gel and put my cologne on?”

I turned around to him. “So what if I did?”

He shrugged. “I like it. It smells good on you.”

A throat cleared at the doorway. We both said his name at the same time. “Stiles.”

“We are starving in here.” He had his arms crossed and giving us a look.

“It’s almost finished. You’re more of a grump than Derek is this morning.” Derek chuckled and went back to the living area.

Stiles came over to me. “You don’t need to try and get with Derek, Y/N. He is a werewolf. He could rip you apart.”

I was finishing up the eggs. “This coming from the guy who is friends with two werewolves, a hunter, and god knows what else. And goes looking for trouble.”

…

Derek POV:

I listened to Y/N and Stiles argue. Did she want to be with me? I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I am in love with her. I don’t hate her. I never did. When I first saw her, I was so mad at myself for falling for her right there and then. I knew things like this were supposed to happen to werewolves. Falling for that one and it just takes over your every being. But damn I didn’t know I was going to get hit in the gut like I did when I first saw Y/N.

“Derek.” I stopped listening to Stiles and Y/N, looking over to Scott.

“What?”

He smiled. “If you are in love with her. Tell her. She deserves to know. I know Stiles is mad about it. But he will get over it.”

“I wouldn’t be any good for her Scott. Have you met the woman? She’s perfect.” I rubbed my face.

Scott chuckled. “Don’t let her know that. She hates when people think she’s perfect. That’s why she moved away.”

“Then why did she move back?”

Scott shrugged. “Why don’t you ask her?”

Stiles came walking back into the living area. “Food is ready. Y/N said we will eat in here since Scott needs to stay seated.”

I got up to my feet. “I will go help bring the food out.”

…

Y/N POV:

I slammed my cup into the sink. I hear footsteps stop. “I’m sorry Derek.”

I grabbed up the pieces and cut myself. “Shit.”

Derek was over by me in a second. “Let me see.”

I let him take my hand. I was crying. I was a mess. “I will be fine.”

“Y/N, you don’t seem fine. Whatever is up with you and Stiles. It will be okay. He can get over whatever you choose to do. It’s your life. You have werewolves to protect you for crying out loud.” Derek got the glass out of my hand.

I looked at him as he wrapped my hand up. When he looked at me, I looked back down at my hand. “Does this mean I still can’t train?”

He laughed. “You are doing good. You’ve done great even. It won’t hurt for you to heal before you start again.”

I felt the tears go down my face again. Derek caught them with his thumbs. “It’s going to be okay Y/N. I promise.”

“Why are you being nice all of a sudden?” I scorn him.

Scott yelled. “Where’s the food?!”

“I’ll get his plate out to him.” I moved around Derek and took Scott his plate.

We all sat there watching some tv while eating. Well while they ate. I just moved my food around on my plate. Why couldn’t Stiles be happy I finally found someone I could see myself with. I know I moved away because I didn’t really like this place. But after all the assholes I was around in the city. I wanted to come back. I had no intentions of falling in love with a werewolf.

I was starting to boil with anger. I was getting pissed by the second. Especially, sitting there watching Stiles laugh and all with his werewolf best friend. It made me mad that he had a double standard. It may be a little different because I love Derek. But still.

I got up and took my plate to the kitchen. I grabbed my jacket and shoes. I went and sat on the steps at the door. I got up and slammed the door behind me. Before I could reach the elevator, a hand caught my arm.

“Y/N, where are you going?” Derek had spun me around.

“I’m leaving.” There was panic in his eyes.

“What do you mean leaving? Where? Back to the city?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe. There’s nothing here for me anyways. Well, I thought there was. I thought I finally found something to keep me here. Not just my family but something else. But turns out that it wouldn’t work because people can’t get over themselves.”

“Let’s just go for a drive.”

I looked at the sad in his eyes. It was tearing me apart. “Okay. But I drive.”

He nodded.

What is going on with us?


	5. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy makeout session. Feeling revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!

I pulled into an empty parking lot. I wasn’t really for sure where to go or what to do. When I get in my head, I can’t get out. It didn’t help that my brother wanted to control me. He is younger than I am. Yeah, he deals with getting killed day by day. But I could and can handle myself. I slammed my hands against the stirring wheel.

“Woah there, killer.” Derek’s voice cleared the air with his voice.

I looked at him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Are you okay?” Derek’s voice was quiet.

I shook my head. “No. I am tired of my little brother telling me who I can love or can’t. He doesn’t even know all the shit I’ve been through.”

I looked at Derek. He was just staring at me. “Just forget what I said.”

He panicked. “No, no. I am just. Are you in love with someone?”

I couldn’t take Derek’s taunting me. I unbuckled my seatbelt and crawled over. I was on his lap before he could say another word. My lips pressed to his. I wanted him. I was in love with him. But how do I tell him?

His hands wrapped around my back, pulling me to him closer. I pulled away and looked at him. “Derek.”

“Y/N.” He was breathing hard, as was I.

I kissed him lightly. “I shouldn’t but I am. I am in love with you. I know I act like I h…”

I was cut off by Derek’s lips hard on mine. He held me close kissing every inch of me he could get to. His touch is what I’ve always needed. Wanted.

He stopped and I stared at him. “I’m in love with you too Y/N.”

“What about Stiles?” I put my forehead to his.

“Stiles will get over it. I’ve already talked to Scott. Scott knee that we liked each other. He told me to tell you. I wanted to. But you beat me to it.” He chuckled.

I smiled. “I’m glad I did.”

“You are my mate. My soul mate. My lover. My everything. That is if you want me. Or want to be my girlfriend.” He rubbed circles on my hips with his thumbs.

I put his face in my hands. I leaned down and kissed him again. “I do. Because I feel the exact same way.”

He growled in the back of his throat pulling me hard into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Just being close to him like this was everything. I needed him.

I ran my hands through his hair. He sighed. “Where do we go from here?”

I looked down at him. “Back to your place. Tell Scott and my brother. If my brother can’t be happy for me then he will just have to deal.”

“Stiles will be fine. If not I could care less. We have a bond. A strong one. That’s why we didn’t get along in the beginning. Well, we could have but we were holding out on our feelings.” Derek sighed again.

“You’re nervous?” I laughed.

“Maybe. Y/N, I’ve never felt this way before about anyone.” He places his hands on my cheeks.

I couldn’t help but grin. “Me either.”

I kissed him before I got back in the driver seat. “You do know I’ll be stealing your shirts and bath soap. Oh and the cologne more often now?”

He looks over at me and smiled. “You do know that I wouldn’t have it any other way. I like my scent on you.”

… .

I blushed and pulled out of the parking lot. Once we reached Derek’s loft. My heart was pounding. Derek squeezed my hand. I looked up at him. He made it all better. More than he realized.

He opened the door and pulled me in with him. Stiles and Scott were on the couch. “So, we have something we’d like to say.”

Scott and Stiles looked at us. Scott smiled. “Congrats you two! I’m happy for you!”

Stiles looked between the two of us and Scott. “Congrats on what? Wait, oh no! You two are not being together!”

I jumped in front of Derek. “Stiles back off! Derek has done nothing but treats me like I should have been treated when I had my old boyfriend. Have you ever asked why I am back here? Dad is the only one that knows. Because you’re too busy trying to keep me away from someone I love.”

“What are you talking about Y/N? What happened?” He was more concerned now.

“My ex beat me, Stiles. Then he…” I looked down to the floor. Derek put his hands on my shoulders.

I looked up at my brother. “Then he tried to rape me.”

Stiles's eyes were filling with tears. “I’ll kill him! What’s his name? I’ll find him and literally feed him to the wolves.”

“No Stiles. He doesn’t know I’m here. The only person who does is my dean back at the school. We filed police reports. Restraining orders. But he wouldn’t stay away. So, I had to change my hair, put contacts in, and change how I dressed until I got here. He’s psycho.” I finally breathed. It felt good to tell my brother, even if I knew he was going to be dramatic.

He came up to me wrapping his arms around me. “I’m sorry. I wish I could have done more. Why didn’t you call dad? Or me?”

I hugged him. I didn’t want my brother to let go. “I knew what dad would do. And you, you try to feed everyone to something. That doesn’t work.”

“Well, I just want you safe. If that means being with Derek, then so be it. I’m happy for you two.” He looked around me to glare at Derek. “But if you hurt her, I’ll…”

Derek chuckled. “What Stiles, feed me to the kittens?”

I laughed so hard. Patting my brothers back. “You walked straight through the door with that one.”

I walked over to Derek, wrapping my arms around his waist. My ear laying right on his heart. I could listen to this sound forever. Until we are old and gray. I wonder if he could too.

He rubbed my back. “You ready for some sleep?”

“Yes. I’m sleepy. Why did you let me drive the whole time?” I poked him.

He grinned, his eyes sparkling. “You are the one who wanted to drive. So, that’s your fault.”

I sat on his bed, crossing my arms. “Excuse me? My fault. Please.”

He took off his shirt and jeans, leaving him only in his boxer briefs. I undressed down to what I wore last night except it was his shirt I was wearing. I sat back down on the bed. Derek looked at me. He had a mischievous look in his eyes.

Before I knew I was knocked backward and he was on top of me hovering. Both laughing. “What was that for?”

“You’re my prey and I’m the alpha.” He growled and kissed me.

“You’re too cute Derek.” I kissed his nose.

He gave me a what-if look. “I am trying to be dominant here. You aren’t helping.”

I giggled. “We aren’t having sex, Derek.”

His eyes widened. “What? Is that what you think I wanted? I just wanted to be playful.”

“It seemed like it was going to other places.” I shrugged.

He gave me a sweet kiss. “Knowing what I know, I’m not pushing anything on you. We are each other’s and no one else’s. Not having sex until you’re ready is fine with me.”

“Okay. Then kiss me some more and let’s fall asleep how we woke up this morning.”

He smiled. “Can do.”

Derek kissed me sweetly every where and then bit my jaw, chin, and neck playfully. Behind his hard exterior, Derek was my sweet alpha werewolf. I was head over heels in love with him. I would even consider him changing me. I never wanted to be without him.

Derek POV:

I laid there my head buried into Y/N’s neck. My arm over her waist, and our legs tangled together. How did I end up so lucky? She just came into town and landed into my lap. I am surprised that we didn’t have any problems considering she is Stiles sister. But I am in love with her. She is my mate. I could feel it.

I leaned up onto my elbow to look at her. She is beautiful. She’s smart. She is a fighter. She’d make an incredible werewolf someday. If that’s what she wanted. I hope that’s what she wanted. Stiles would flip his shit.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. She stirred, looking up at me. “You’re still awake?”

“I haven’t been asleep.” I shrugged.

She placed a hand on my cheek. “Is something wrong?”

“No. I just wanted to watch you sleep. You’re beautiful.” I kissed the palm of her hand.

She pushed my head away. “What a stalker. Go to bed you cheesy werewolf.”

“Only for you baby.” I laid there for a moment. “I love you Y/N.”

She looked over at me. She moved to where she was laying on top of me. “I love you too Derek.”

With those words from her, I fell fast asleep. Holding my mate in my arms. Holding what was now my anchor. The love of my life.


	6. The Turn

It had been two months since Derek and I had been together. I was head over heels for him. He was always so sweet to me and on me. He was playful with me. He wasn’t always so serious. Not like he was when the boys were around or if something was going down. He let himself feel my love and made sure I could feel his.

Stiles would make gagging sounds every time Derek would hug on me and kiss. Scott would slap him and laugh saying it’s cute. Derek would growl at him. Then threaten to beat him. Then Stiles would say he wasn’t scared of him. Only making Derek go after him and Stiles screaming like a girl. I love that they acted like brothers already.

I was laying there watching Derek sleep. How did I get so lucky? He was the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. He never pressured me for sex. After he found out what happened, I think he was even more cautious than I was. I wanted him though. But he was right, every time we had the talk, I needed time. But I was getting so much better.

I could watch him sleep all the time. Which I did most of the time if he had gone out and got into something. I could never go. Even though my brother could. It always made me so angry. I wasn’t an outsider anymore. I probably knew more about them and the things that go on more than they do at this point. I was always watching and observing. I had even helped them on so many things they had done. The girls wanted me to come out with them and help. But no, not only did Stiles not let me go, my dad and Derek didn’t want me to go either. Scott would give me a smile and a look that said he was sorry.

This is why I had something cooking. I wanted Derek to turn me. I knew I would either survive the bite and become what Derek and Scott were. Or I would die. I knew I would live though. I had to. There was no death for me. I didn’t want to become a werewolf just because I could get out and help with more. But I knew Derek and I could stay together forever.

Derek stirred in his sleep. He was about to wake up. He blinked, his beautiful eyes meeting mine. He smiled. I couldn’t help but kiss him. He growled in his throat. I wanted him so much. But he wasn’t going to let me have it yet.

He stopped before it could go any further. “Good morning beautiful.”

I sighed. “Good morning handsome. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I did. I always sleep good when I’m with you. How did you sleep?” He scooted up in the bed, looking down at me.

I laid my arm over his waist. “Well until some big werewolf decides to lay on top of me, I sleep great.”

He laughed and I couldn’t help but giggle. I cuddled up to Derek. He started rubbing my hair. His fingers making me relax. I sighed again. I need to tell him that I want to be changed. I sighed again.

Derek stopped. “What is wrong Y/N?”

“No. Why would something be wrong?” I knew not to look at him. Because my eyes would give everything I was thinking off.

He stopped petting my hair. “Y/N, you know I’m a werewolf, I can practically smell that you’re anxious.”

I was anxious. I wanted to ask him but I didn’t know how he would feel about it. “I guess I am just a bit stressed because of work. I hate the job but it pays.”

I could feel him shaking his head back and forth. “I told you, that you didn’t have to work.”

I sat up beside him. “I love working. I want to work. It keeps me busy when you and everyone else is out fighting all these bad things that could get you killed.”

Derek didn’t say anything. He knew that I was right. He knew it would also keep me from going with them and getting hurt or worse.

I kissed his lips quickly. “I’m going to take a shower.”

I turned on the shower, it was hot. But I needed it. I took a deep breath and released it. I sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time this morning. I jumped when I felt hands go around me and pull me back. Derek kissed my shoulder.

He laid his head on my shoulder. “Y/N, I know there is something you want to say. When you are ready to say it, I will be here.”

I turned around in his arms. I cupped his face. Before I could cry because he was so sweet, I kissed him. I knew he knew I wasn’t saying what I wanted to say. But as much as I wanted it. I didn’t know how he nor my family would take it. I had to talk to my dad first.

After we got dressed, he had to go take care of the werewolf business. That gave me the escape I needed to go to the station to talk to my dad. I got my car keys and left. I was nervous to talk to him about it. But not as nervous as I was to tell Stiles or Derek.

… .

I walked in and headed back towards my dad’s office. I stood there. He was looking down at paperwork. The door said “Sheriff Stilinski.” Before I could run, he looked up. He smiled and waved me in. I took a deep breath and went in.

“Hey dad, how’s the paperwork going?” I sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

He put his pen down. “Y/N, we both know you. You don’t come down to the station unless you need to talk or in trouble. Between you and Stiles, I am going to go bald pulling my hair out.”

“I think they have therapy to help that dad.” I smirked.

“Uh huh, what is going on?” He took a sip of coffee.

I got up and walked to the window. I turned to him again. “I want to be a werewolf.”

He almost spits his coffee out. “You want to be what?”

Before I could get anything out, he was up on his feet pacing back and forth. “No daughter of mine is going to become a werewolf. Who would even change you?”

I rolled my eyes. “You won’t let me be a werewolf but Stiles goes out fighting things more dangerous. He’s smart but I’m smarter. And Derek would. He’s an alpha.”

Dad put his head in his hand and took a deep breath. “Y/N, is this a good idea? Is Derek pressuring you? You need more time to think about it.”

“Derek wouldn’t ever pressure me. We haven’t even had sex.” Dad waves his hand as if it was too much info but I knew he was happy about it. “I don’t need any more time. I’ve been back a while and I have been with Derek for a while. I want this dad. More than anything. I want to end up marrying Derek and maybe even give you grandchildren. One of us has to. Stiles is lousy with girls.”

“I won’t argue there. I just want you to be careful Y/N. You are my only daughter. I don’t want anything happening to you.” He stood there one hand on his hip.

I walked up to him. “Dad it is more dangerous for me to be human around all the things that go on. Stiles I know don’t want to be a werewolf. But he doesn’t have the things I have to want to be. I’m in love with Derek. I want to be with him for however long I can be.”

He pulled me into a hug. “Just please be careful. I need you safe. I need both of you safe.”

“We will be dad. I promise.” I hugged him tighter.

Just then we heard him before we saw him. “Dad, Y/N, what’s going on?” Stiles came in without knocking.

Dad let go of me. “Are you going to tell him?”

I smiled at dad. “I will after I talk to someone else.”

Stiles waved his arms around. “Don’t act like I’m not here. I’m right here. I can clearly hear what you two are saying.”

I rolled my eyes. “I’ll tell you about what’s going on when I talk to Derek first Stiles.”

“Okay, well he is back at the loft. I need to talk to dad.” He scratched his head. Which only meant one thing, they had found something he didn’t want me to know just yet.

“I get the hint. Later dad, I love you. See you in a bit loser.” I hugged dad and left.

… .

When I got back to the loft, Derek was sitting on the couch, his eyes glazed over. “Derek, are you ok?”

He looked up and rushed over to me. He checked me all over. “You’re okay.”

He pulled me into a bear hug. “Yes. I was seeing my dad at the station.”

“Next time text me. I thought you left me or got hurt.” I heard the crack in his voice.

I let go and took him over to the couch to sit. I climbed on top of his lap. “Derek, I am more than okay. And why would I leave?”

He shrugs. “I figured you got tired of everything that goes on. Plus, you were acting weird this morning. I can feel it. I could smell how nervous and anxious you were.”

I shook my head and leaned down and kissed him. “You couldn’t be more wrong about me leaving. I want to stay more than you know. Which brings me to what I had to see my dad about.”

“What?”

I walked passed him and turned around seeing a worried werewolf standing in front of me. “I want you to turn me.”

There was nothing coming from his mouth that was open. He just stood there, in shock. I didn’t know if I should say it again. Or if I should touch him. Both? Derek was just standing there.

“Derek, did you hear me? I want you to turn me…” I walked slowly up to him. “…into a werewolf.”

His loft door opened up and Stiles and Scott stepped through. Scott looked between us. “Is Derek okay?”

“I think I broke him.”

Stiles laughed. “How? Did you say you wanted to marry him?”

All three of us were bickering back and forth how to fix Derek. Since he was just standing there not doing anything. He was just like a deer in headlights.

“Shut up!” There was a growl.

Derek walked up to me and cupped my face in his hands. “Are you sure about this? You know what can happen?”

“I know what can happen and I am so sure. I want forever with you.” I kissed him.

Derek broke the kiss. “When?”

“Next full moon.”

Stiles was the one to speak. “What? Next full moon? Is she sure? What is going on?”

I broke away from Derek but he put his arms around my waist. “I am turning.”

Scott’s mouth dropped. Stiles started to have diarrhea of the mouth. “Turning? You mean to turn you into a werewolf? Like you become a werewolf? Because I think you said you’re turning. I really hope that means you’re turning into a sane person.”

I could hear Derek’s smirk. I smiled but bit my lip. “Stiles shut up. You just keep talking. I want this. Dad already knows. He is okay with it.”

“WHAT! He knows and he is fine with it? How? Does he know what will happen if you don’t turn?” Stiles was waving his arms like a mad man.

I roll my eyes. “Yes, we all know. But I don’t plan on dying. I don’t think Derek would have come into my life like he did if it wasn’t meant to be.”

Derek walked around me. “Stiles, I know it’s scary. But she is my mate. My soulmate. The love of my life. Her and I both want this. I plan on marrying her.”

Before any other words were spoken, Stiles went after Derek. Scott grabbed Stiles and I held onto Derek as much as I could. I got between my brother and Derek. There was no way I was going to let them try to kill each other. Well, Derek kill my brother.

“If you want to try and hurt one another, you’ll have to go through me. I love you Stiles and I love you, Derek. But I am not going to have two people I care about the fight because of my choice.” I looked at both of them.

Derek’s eyes went back to normal. Stiles fought off Scott’s grip and was pissed. He backed away and ran out of the loft.

Scott was going to go after him. “No, I am going to go after him. We will need to talk.”

… .

I finally found him in our old treehouse. I sat down by him. It was too quiet. Stiles was always saying something. But not now.

“I’m not going to apologize for wanting to change.”

He threw a piece of bark. “I’m not mad at you for wanting to change and be with Derek.”

“Then why are you mad Stiles? Honestly, I thought you’d be happy for me.” I brought my knees up to my chest.

“I am mad because you didn’t tell me first. We always told each other things first. I’d even tell you things before I’d tell Scott. I guess I’m just jealous that you went to dad first and then Derek.” I felt my heart tug.

I wrapped my arm around him. “I am so sorry. You will be the first to know that I am scared as shit. I know I’ll make it. Survive the change. But there is still that tiny chance I could die.”

Stiles looked over at me. “You’re kidding? If anyone is a survivor of anything, it’s you. You’ve always been the one to stand up and fight. I know you’ve been itching to go out and fight with us.”

“Yes, you are right. About all of it. But promise me something, if anything does happen. Be there for dad and don’t fight with Derek.” I pulled him into a hug.

“I promise.”

___________________________

FULL MOON:

I woke up feeling giddy. Tonight was the night Derek would turn me. I was going to be like him. Have my forever with him. I am so in love with him. I rolled over and Derek’s eyes were on me. I ran my hand through his hair.

“What’s going through that werewolf mind of yours?”

He grinned, all teeth showing. “That I can’t believe we are going through with this. That you want to do this. To be with me.”

I kissed him and got on top of him. His hands-on my hips. “I want this because I want forever with you. I want this so I can help more. I need you. I want you. I want this and you.”

We got into a heavy make-out session. Derek wasn’t going any further than that. I never really understood why. I wanted him. So bad. The ache I had was miserably amazing.

“Derek, I need more.” I was breathing heavy.

He shook his head with a smirk. “Not yet.”

I pushed him off. “Then when Derek?”

He wasn’t hurt by my pushing him. His eyes were soft. “Not until we are married.”

“Then yes. I will marry you. Now if you want to.” He laughed.

I started laughing. “You just want to marry me because you want to have sex.”

I covered my face. “No. I love you. I would have married you when we hated each other.”

Derek was up on his feet. I scooted to the edge of the bed sitting up. He was digging through the drawer. He finally found what he wanted and came back over to me.

He got down on one knee. “Derek what are you doing?”

“Y/N Stilinski, I am beyond in love with you. I want everything with you. You are my lifeline. I can be mad at everything and you are the one that makes me smile. I want you forever. Will you marry me?” He was smiling at me.

I grabbed his face kissing him. “Yes, yes, yes. I will marry you. I will marry you every day for the rest of my life if I can.”

He laughed and put the ring on my finger. “I would too. I meant it, you are my lifeline. My soulmate. My mate. I’ve never cared for anything or anyone like I do you.”

“Derek. Since when were you so mushy? What happened to my big bad wolf?” I kissed his jawline.

He picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed. “Derek! Put me down!”

He smacked my butt and headed towards the bathroom. “You wanted a big bad wolf remember?”

I smacked his butt. “I know.”

He put me down on my feet. I watched him start the water and undress. He came over to me and undressed me. As much as I wanted him. Him staring into my eyes while undressing me for us to take a shower together. It was the most intense thing I’ve ever felt. We connected on every level. I could feel it in my bones.

The water was rushing over us as he held me. “Remember that transitioning isn’t going to be pleasant. The bite will hurt.”

I looked up at him. “Derek, we have been over this for almost a month. I know. I’m not scared. I know that learning to be a werewolf won’t be easy either. But I’m not giving up.”

He pulled me into a tight hug. “You will make an amazing werewolf.”

… .

It was getting dark. I could see part of the moon shining. Everyone was in the living area while I stayed put in Derek’s room. I knew if I went out there now, there would be eyes all on me. I would get lectures of backing out from Stiles. I needed a clear head for this. I needed to be able to keep my thoughts my own.

Arms wrapped around my waist. “The full moon is almost out.”

I turned around in Derek’s arms. “I know and nothing is changing my mind. It’s you and I, Derek. I love you. Forever.”

Derek smiled, running his thumb over my cheek across my bottom lip. “I love you so much Y/N.”

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. I was ready for this. This was meant to be. I was meant to be a werewolf. It was meant to be Derek and I. I always felt out of place. Now I feel like I’m going home.

We looked into each other’s eyes. Derek made me feel like I was everything. I wanted to make him feel like everything. Maybe no normal girl would choose to be a werewolf for the man she loves. But I’m not a normal girl.

Derek slid his hands up into my hair. “The moon. It’s full.”

“I am ready Derek.”

He grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. “Lay down.”

I didn’t hesitate. There was a knock at the door. Derek told them to come in. Scott walked in. When we discussed everything. They told me I had to be bitten by an alpha. As much as I wanted Derek to bite me, it had to be Scott.

Scott sat on the bed beside me. “Are you ready Y/N?”

I shook my head. “I’ll have Derek after you do it. It’ll be okay.”

I raised my wrist to Scott. He looked at Derek who nodded. Scott nodded back and opened his mouth. His werewolf teeth were out. In one quick movement, he bit my wrist. I screamed. They said it was going to hurt but I didn’t know it would be like this.

I look over at Derek. I settled down looking at him. “Y/N, you’ll need to sleep. You won’t get any symptoms until tomorrow. It’ll start slow.”

I shook my head. “Okay.”

Scott got up. “I will leave you two alone.”

“Scott.” He stopped and looked at me. “Thank you so much.”

He smiled. “I knew how much you wanted it.”

I started sweating. Derek helped me with anything until I finally blacked out.


End file.
